1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head apparel and, more particularly, to bands worn around the head and bands that line the inside rim of headgear.
2. Description of Related Art
Sweating, or perspiring, is the human body's mechanism for keeping us cool and preventing us from overheating in a warm environment or during exercise or exertion. Typically, the human body produces about a quart of sweat per day, most of which evaporates as soon as it is produced. However, when engaged in vigorous exercise, or physical exertion in high temperatures and/or high humidity, the human body produces more sweat—up to 10 gallons in a day—than can be evaporate into the atmosphere.
As this excess sweat builds up on a person's scalp, it connects with the sweat building up on the person's forehead and flows down into the person's eyes and mouth. Besides hampering the person's vision (and potentially putting the person at risk), head sweat may contain chemicals from haircare or skincare products—such as hair spray, make-up, sunscreen and insect repellant—that will further irritate the person's eyes and, if swallowed, endanger the person's health.
The prior art attempts to solve these issues with sweatbands that absorb the excess moisture, sweatbands made from non-absorbent material that divert the excess moisture, and sweatbands that aid in the evaporation of excess moisture by wicking the excess moisture from the internals layers of a sweat band to the external layers of a sweat band.